


Pushing Buttons

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [39]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Zoe Benson has handled Madison Montgomery at her best and at her worst. But can she handle Madison Montgomery when she's bored? Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Series: Nitey's Commissions [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 13





	Pushing Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't check the tags, be advised this story contains watersports.

The halls of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies were quiet. They were far too quiet for Madison Montgomery’s liking, but they were quiet with good reason. The old building was practically empty, and the only two souls within its hallowed walls were Madison herself and Zoe Benson. It was an unfortunate state of affairs, being the two chosen to stay behind and watch the house while everyone else went on vacation -- in  _ Cancun _ , the least witch-y place Madison could think of. 

Were it anyone  _ but _ Zoe with Madison, it wouldn’t be so bad. 

The bottle blonde let out a small sigh, little more than parted lips and a soft exhale, and once again attacked her boredom. Sitting slouched in a most unladylike way in the Academy’s dining room, she used her incredible powers of telekinesis in her favourite way: towards casual pique. With a flick of her fingers, she sent a waiting tomato into the air, throwing it neither hard nor far, putting no more force behind it than a casual underhand. Before it had a chance to smack against the ceiling, she flicked her fingers again and sent a razor sharp meat cleaver spinning end over end towards it. 

Much to her dissatisfaction, the cleaver’s handle hit the fruit when she had hoped to instead slice it clean in two. Though the blade went on to embed itself in the ceiling, the fruit -- or was it a vegetable? She could never remember -- practically exploded on impact, red bits of its flesh and its juice spraying every which way. Across the ceiling, across the walls… she flinched back. Luckily, though some of the mess hit the table she was sitting at, none of it quite reached her. “Ugh,” she muttered, eyeballing it all sourly. Cleaning that up was beneath her, even if she could do it with her mind.

_ I’ll just make Zoe do it, _ Madison decided, intent on taking no responsibility for her mess. With that weight taking off her shoulders, she used her telekinesis to pry the blade out of where it had embedded itself in the ceiling. The next vegetable up to bat -- or pitch, whatever, she didn’t know the ins and outs of baseball -- was an eggplant. Deciding to focus more on the angle of the cleaver, she sent it hurtling towards the wall near the door. To her immediate gratification, the blade THUMPED into the wall, the eggplant  _ almost _ chopped in half and stuck on it. 

Zoe, who just so happened to be passing through the door at that very moment, squeaked in delayed alarm at the blade that  _ very _ easily could have buried itself in her forehead, either of her hands flying up belatedly to shield her face from an onslaught that just wasn’t coming. She stared at Madison in wide-eyed horror, her mouth hanging wide open. Madison’s first instinct was to breathe out the words  _ oops _ \-- and then smirk, of course, and raise her eyebrows. It would have been an accident, if it happened. She didn’t see Zoe coming.

Did that mean Zoe deserved Madison being a sassy little bitch about it? Was it in any way Zoe’s fault? Were they not friends now? No, no again, and sort of. Yet Madison was who she was, and Zoe was who she was. “Oops,” the bottle blonde said, putting no effort into making her faux-surprise convincing. She paused, then smirked and slowly lifted her eyebrows high on her forehead. “You’ve really got to watch where you’re going, slit,” Madison chided the younger woman. A little tick of her eyes went to Zoe’s eyes, making it abundantly clear what she meant when she said slit.

“I-- what?” Zoe squeaked out again. She was used to Madison at her worst and she was used to Madison at her best, but Zoe wasn’t used to Madison when she was  _ bored, _ of all things. Boredom redefined her ‘worse’. Somehow, Zoe’s eyes managed to widen just that little bit more. “Madison--” she began, taking a step back from the open door.

“And you  _ really _ need to keep your mouth shut when you’re wandering around like the ditz you are,” Madison goaded, using her telekinesis to yank the cleaver out of the wall with enough force that the eggplant fell to the floor, splitting in half on impact. Zoe jumped in place when the cleaver clattered to the floor too, caught like a deer in headlights, too startled to run and too startled to make any kind of stand for herself. The two halves of the eggplants shot up at her face, one popping into her mouth while the other splattered on the wall, right where the cleaver had dented it. 

Zoe’s shriek of surprise was muffled, but not before Madison got her giggle on. “After all,” the bottle blonde bubbled out, “it would be  _ such _ a shame if you tripped, caught some poor person’s cock or cooch with your mouth -- and they died on the spot.” Feeling increasingly malicious and of course increasingly delighted, Madison leaned forward on the table and let her glossed lips spread into a bright smile, all cheerful poison. “And then you’d have to go do something like, I don’t know, turn yourself in for murder by third base. Again!”

The poor woman Maison was bullying grabbed the piece of eggplant in her mouth and pulled it out. To both their mutual surprise, the normally shy, even borderline  _ meek _ Zoe bit back. “Would you fuck off with your passive-aggressive bullshit, Madison?” she snapped, going so far as to huck the eggplant at the blonde’s head. 

Though Madison shrieked and ducked her head on reflex, Zoe’s aim was no better than hers was most of the time. The throw went wide and splattered on the wall, nowhere near Madison’s perfectly kept blonde locks. “Seriously,” Zoe continued, lifting her arm and gesturing wildly as she ranted at her ‘sister’, her ‘friend’, her fellow witch. “I get it. You’re an alpha bitch, you’re back from the dead, you’re not afraid of anything. Newsflash: you’re also a complete asshole,” she concluded with emphasis, her voice raising with each successive word until she was all but shouting at Madison.

Madison, who could only sit there, blinking and staring with increasingly wide eyes herself; her mouth open with shock not unlike Zoe’s was just a moment ago. However similarly each of them reacted to the other’s vitriol, the contrast showed not just in how much it was warranted (what had Zoe done besides walk into the room, really?), but how they reacted to the aftermath. Zoe got angry and retorted with tit for tat.

The bratty, former child actress bursted out laughing. “Oh my  _ god _ ,” she said without making a single effort to take Zoe’s irritation seriously. “You are just  _ so _ adorable when you freak out,” she expressed, smiling brightly again -- that pretty smile, the one that used to rake in cash for her. Was it true? Sure, a little. The angry flush on Zoe’s face really brought her features out, and the very real anger in her eyes made her look less like a docile lamb and more like the witch she was. “Come on,” Madison said as she drew her chair back and walked right up to Zoe, getting in her face, unafraid to occupy her coven sister’s personal bubble.

Lowering her voice, letting it drip more of her pretty venom, Madison met Zoe’s eyes dead on and smiled as she spoke. “What else have you got for me, you man-killing gash?” As Zoe peeled her lips back in a snarl, Madison pressed on physically and verbally, taking a step forward. For a moment, she was brow to brow with Zoe and breast to breast, but Zoe quickly stepped back. Madison’s eyes flashed with cruel humour. “Does widdle baby Zoe want to talk about how the big bad witch Madison hurt her widdle feelings?”

Zoe narrowed her eyes and glared, but it softened when Madison took another step into her personal space, trying to provoke the younger witch into a fight she clearly didn’t want to have. The way that Zoe’s rounded shoulders tensed up made Madison nearly giddy, sure that she was about to push her, if not slap or punch her. The tension left her as quickly as it came upon her. Before Madison could close the distance a third time, Zoe darted back another step. “Just-- fuck off and leave me alone,” she mumbled at Madison as she deflated, quickly turning and walking down the hallway, her heels clicking on the polished wooden floor.

The bottle blonde bitch smiled to herself as she watched Zoe go, satisfied with herself -- and with the sight of her going away. Zoe always tended to dress in a conservative fashion, but the skirt of the dress she was wearing hugged her hips and ass tightly, filling it out nicely. Madison folded her arms under the light curves of her breasts, musing to herself until Zoe finally disappeared out of sight. She never really looked at Zoe that way before, but maybe…

Maybe there was a way to alleviate her boredom after all.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Thankfully, the Academy was large enough that Zoe could squirrel herself away and not have to deal with Madison’s unwarranted bitchiness for hours on end. Not that she was necessarily hiding herself from the other witch now. For the first hour or so she laid low, tucking herself in another witch’s bedroom. She half-expected Madison to be roaming the Academy’s hallways, clacking some beer bottles together and chanting over and over again for her to come out and play.

She didn’t hear a footstep or any strange thuds. The noises she heard coming out of the dining room were the only reason their paths had crossed at all earlier. Zoe just wanted to make sure it was Madison being Madison and not, say, a very unwise burglar learning why thieves and thugs alike avoided Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. It struck Zoe as a little strange that Madison didn’t just continue what she was doing after she left, but she didn’t complain. 

Maybe Madison was just worked up. Maybe being such an abysmal bitch to Zoe chilled her out. Either way, Zoe didn’t complain or think too much more about it. After that first hour, she went about her business on light feet, not hiding but certainly being mindful of how much noise she was making, not wanting to invite another eggplant or jokes about the lives that her magic -- her pussy, if she was being honest -- had taken. Another hour passed, and then another. As daylight began to dim and die away altogether, a light pitter-patter of rain began to come down from the sky. The rainshower quickly progressed to a heavy downpour that battered the Academy’s roof and windows with a brisk staccato beat.

Zoe, who had always found the rain relaxing, finally lowered her guard. She went to her own room, intent on changing into her pajamas and curling up somewhere in the Academy with a book and maybe a cup of tea. It didn’t strike her as odd that her bedroom’s door was slightly ajar; she didn’t even notice it or the soft noises coming from just inside. Not until it was too late, at least. She swung the door open and flicked on the lights, then turned towards the bed to find Madison. Zoe blinked, and then blinked again, quickly opening her mouth and then closing it several times in rapid succession, her eyes widening.

“... What are you doing?” she asked Madison. It was the kind of question that implicitly implied  _ please stop doing that _ , but the bottle blonde didn’t bother. The moment Zoe turned towards her, she met the other witch’s gaze dead on and locked eyes with her, grinning in spite of herself.

“Oh,” Madison replied through her grin, her voice pitched low and throaty with need. “I think that you know--  _ exactly _ what I’m doing. Unless you’re more of a virgin than I thought,” she added in a deliberate stab. The blonde was sprawled out on the bed, not a stitch of clothing on her. She wasn’t just stretched out, but spread out as well, her thighs splayed. Madison’s pussy was on blatant display, her intimate area flushed dark red and swollen with arousal. It was kept perfectly shaven, making it all the more apparent how dewy her lower lips were. As Zoe watched on in mortified silence, Madison continued to rub at her sweet little clit. Her other arm reached down and hooked under one of her thighs, letting her fuck her pussy with two of her slender digits.

Zoe couldn’t help but stare right at it. The rest of Madison’s body was a sexy little package, with her lean belly and her perky breasts, her pink nipples hard and demanding attention they weren’t going to get. In other circumstances, she might have found the sight of the hot blonde getting off on her bed arousing. It might have even made for an effective seduction. But Madison clearly wasn’t jilling herself on Zoe’s bed because she wanted Zoe to join her. There was nothing pure or impure about her intentions, at least not in that carnal sense. 

Without exchanging another word with Madison, Zoe knew that  _ this _ was just another provocation. The blonde witch was pushing and needling Zoe to see how she would react, and she was going  _ far _ . “I--” Zoe began, heat coming again to her cheeks as she finally took her eyes off of Madison’s cunt and met her eyes.

Just in time for the blonde bitch to squeeze her eyes shut and moan out, “--oh fuck, I’m going to cum. Zoe, Zoe-- oh,” she gasped and grinned, faking the jerk and roll of her hips, faking her anticipatory moan. She arched her back and bit down on her bottom lip, moving her fingers away from her cunt entirely as she faked her squirting. “Oh!” she squealed out and laughed as the moment finally came upon her. Much to Zoe’s dismay, not a single drop of the liquid that sprayed and arced out of Madison’s pussy was clear. It was all golden.

And it all landed on her silk bed sheets, leaving wet spots and splatters all over it. Madison sighed with contentment in the aftermath, wriggling herself back into Zoe’s pillows comfortably. She brought her legs together and lifted them high, her toes pointing at the ceiling. Casually, she wrapped her arms around her thighs to hold them in that position, tilting her head and smiling winsomely at Zoe, keeping herself on display as she purred out her next words. “I guess I wasn’t cumming, was I? … Oops,” she added after a pause, before laughing and letting one of her feet drop, swaying whimsically.

The room fell utterly silent.

“What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you?” Zoe finally whispered, taking one slow, dragging step after another towards Madison and her now piss-covered bed, unable to believe what she was seeing but nevertheless unable to deny that it was real. “You just-- all over my--  _ why _ ?” she asked, a question she should have known not to bother voicing.

“Wrong? Nothing is  _ wrong _ with me, Zoe-Woey,” Madison cooed back, sliding her fingers down towards her womanhood and spreading her small, pink lips wide. Zoe took a half-step back and froze, fearing an abrupt and very golden encore. Her eyes lit up as her smile grew pouty. “I’m just bored, and it’s no fun for me to get off on my own. So,” she said, pausing, dropping her voice just that little bit lower. “Here I am. All yours,” she half-lied, like this wasn’t really about egging her on to act out of character.

“You just-- you just  _ wet my bed _ , Madison,” Zoe replied slowly, unable to get her voice over a whisper. “Why would I… why would I--”

“Why would you… what?” Madison goaded. “Why would you get down on your knees and lick my pussy?” she suggested, merry and malicious at once. “I don’t know, Zoe. Maybe to prove that you aren’t an  _ enormous pussy _ yourself,” the bottle blonde trilled out, letting her legs fall down, thighs splaying again, wide open and inviting. She slapped her wet pussy lightly, smiling ear to ear once more at each wet thwack. The first few made Zoe cringe and egged on the rest.

But after those first few, Zoe held her ground, setting her jaw stubbornly. “This is-- this is juvenile, Madison. We’re not in preschool,” she said quietly, though her tone grew firmer and firmer with each passing word, lifting her gaze from Madison’s prim pussy to her face, finally holding eye contact. “And you should be better than this. We’ve been through a lot together,” she said, terse and harsh. “You don’t need to be so-- so  _ inappropriate _ .”

“You don’t need to be so, so  _ inappropriate _ ,” Madison parroted teasingly, letting her voice take on an exaggerated whine as she mimed Zoe’s voice. “Gosh, Madison, you’re just so  _ in-ah-pro-pree-et,  _ masturbating on my bed and pissing all over it. So, SO  _ inappropriate. _ ” She emphasized each syllable with another wet slap at her cunt, like a matador taunting a bull into reckless action with their cape. Though she saw Zoe curl her hands into white knuckled fists, she didn’t ease off. “I’m going to wait until everyone is back and then I’m going to tattle on you about how I was too much of a little bitch to hop on this golden opportunity.”

“Madison--” Zoe began again, doing her best to steel her temper.

“Shut it, whore,” Madison grinned, flashing a pearly grin. “If you’re going to wimp out, just get out the door, because I’m not going  _ anywhere _ . I thought you were more woman than this but if you aren’t, you can curl up in  _ my _ bed and cry like the little bitch that you really are.”

To her surprise, Zoe took a step forward rather than a step back. She didn’t flee at all. She didn’t even whip out her phone to text the rest of the Coven about what a bitch Madison was being. Really, she did the one thing that Madison  _ didn’t  _ expect her to do. “Fine,” Zoe replied levelly. “You and your pussy are all mine, is that it? Is that how it is?” 

Though the blonde bitch was caught off guard, she was more intrigued than taken aback. Her end goal never strayed from taunting Zoe into delicious, angry sex but -- she expected her to put up far more of a fight. In fact, she was so sure that Zoe  _ would _ take up her invitation to go sleep in her bed that she was prepared to sneak in and wake up the other woman by taking a seat right on her face. “Yeah, bitch.” Madison smirked, patting her pussy twice more before sliding her hand away, holding her thighs invitingly wide. “Come on and eat out all you want.”

“Maybe I will,” Zoe murmured as she reached the edge of her piss-soaked bed, reaching to her sides. She grabbed the sides of her dress and began to pull it up and over her head in one smooth motion, dropping it to the side unceremoniously and baring most of her body to Madison. Though she wasn’t tall, each of her measurements were perfectly proportionate to her body. Her breasts were no less perky than Madison’s, yet larger and fuller, the dusky pink nipples tipping them more puffy than pointy. It was a modest surprise to the blonde that Zoe wasn’t wearing a bra at all.

As Madison skimmed her gaze down Zoe’s body, she found it much more of a surprise that she wasn’t wearing panties at all. The other witch had opted to go commando, though her hips were girded by the black garters that held up her dark sheer stockings. Unlike Madison, Zoe didn’t keep her pink pussy prim and bald. A tasteful landing strip marked its spot. It was only marginally less flushed than Madison’s own cunt after all the abuse the blonde put it through while waiting for Zoe’s arrival. The blonde smirked, then glanced up at Zoe and arched her eyebrows as the other witch kicked off her shoes.

“You know,” Madison purred with no other reason or rationale than to splash more gasoline on the fire, “rugs went out of fashion  _ years _ ago, whore.” Though Zoe’s eyes flickered with irritation, she didn’t rise to the bait as she crawled up and onto the bed, right between the open invitation of the blonde’s legs. She decided to push further, sure that Zoe was just a hair away from cracking. “I’m pretty sure there’s a machete in the attic if you need a little something to cut through all that thick jungle, what’s the word,  _ foliage _ ,” she said, her venomous smile returning. 

She actually liked the little dusting of hair that Zoe had going on. It was nowhere near a jungle, but compliments weren’t going to get her what she wanted. The other witch smiled back as she got closer and closer to Madison. It was a flat and there was no humour in her eyes.  _ This _ was the Zoe she wanted, ice cold and pissed off, ready to prove herself no coward. What she was hoping for didn’t come to pass, though; Zoe moved past the point where she could slide down to her belly and rest comfortably while she ate out Madison’s damp pussy.

_ Can’t always get what you want, _ Madison knew, not that she ever shot for anything less. Still, she was open to surprises. Zoe came to rest on her knees just shy of Madison’s ass, leaning down and into the other young woman with an arch of her back. Their warm, soft breasts pressed together as Zoe lowered herself, her face coming closer and closer to Madison’s. Instinctively knowing where this was going, Madison closed her hazel eyes and tipped her chin up, ready to share her first real kiss with the other witch. Having been to hell and back, she knew she had nothing to fear from Zoe’s hereditary magic, her Black Widow.

Their glossed lips came together briefly, and Madison parted her lips to welcome Zoe’s tongue into her mouth, an invitation the other witch never took her up on. Just as Madison began to open her eyes again to see what Zoe was doing, something cracked  _ loudly _ \-- and then stinging pain flared across the blonde’s cheek, her face whipped to the side. “What the hell,” Madison yelped out, eyes flaring opening as she swung her gaze back to meet Zoe’s icy stare. “Did you just slap--”

Zoe didn’t dignify the question with an answer. Instead, her hand cracked back out and left another red print across her other cheek, making Madison gasp out. “You fucking bitch--” Madison squeaked out, indignant and petulant, caught far off guard by the gall of someone  _ really _ giving back what they got from her, instead of giving her back exactly what she wanted. As Madison started to sit up, Zoe grabbed the delicate column of her neck and pushed her right back down, beginning to sneer.

“You’re calling  _ me _ a bitch?” Zoe snapped at Madison, closing her lips tightly as she pinned the blonde woman down. When she spoke again, it was much more calm. “I haven’t shown you anywhere  _ near _ what a bitch I can be yet. I’m sick of your shit,” she told Madison bluntly, her other hand diving between her thighs. The actress’ eyelashes fluttered and she gasped as a pair of Zoe’s fingers simply let themselves into Madison’s cunt, hooking up and crooking in a deliberate attack on every woman’s weak spot.

After all the time she had spent playing with her pussy, Madison knew she was wound up tight… but she didn’t realize quite how close she was until Zoe was really on her. Until Zoe was really in her. “This is  _ all mine _ , isn’t that what you said?” the aggravated woman asked as she stroked away at Madison’s g-spot, making her close her eyes and whimper a wordless affirmative, starting to lift her legs to lock around Zoe’s waist. 

“And here you wanted me to eat you out when a few fingers are more than enough for you,” Zoe taunted. “You weak little whore.” She pulled her fingers free from Madison and quickly slid her free hand under one thigh, the other going leaving Madison’s throat to follow suit with its twin. Before the blonde could lock Zoe in place, while she whined her discontent at being robbed of her quickly encroaching orgasm, Zoe lifted her hips and then moved her hands, pushing her legs back. In an instant, she forced Madison into an awkward position that put most of her weight on her upper back and shoulders, her legs dangling upward, thighs spread wide.

Madison opened her eyes just long enough to look up at Zoe through the framing of her knees, her shoulders shivering at the devious look in the other witch’s eyes and how it paired with her otherwise frigid expression. Then Zoe darted out her sinfully long tongue, tickling Madison’s clit with its tip. “Oh god,” the blonde cried out, squeezing her eyes back shut.  _ This _ was more like it, and it was exactly how she wanted to cum. Starting with her thighs and her pelvis, every muscle in her body began to tense up. 

But Zoe didn’t keep teasing her clit. She kissed and licked her way down Madison’s soaken lips, careless for her wetness or the few drops of piss still lingering there. The blonde groaned her frustration, curling her fingers into the sheets beneath herself. “D-don’t tease me, please,” Madison begged in a lewd moan. Zoe went lower and lower, until Madison suddenly squealed and opened her eyes wide with shock and surprise, hips squirming.

_Did she just--_ _oh my god she did_. Zoe abandoned Madison’s cunt entirely and was now tracing the tight ring of her asshole with her tongue. “W-what are you doing?” Madison squeaked out in a little voice. In any other set of circumstances, she would have been thoroughly humiliated by how girlish and vulnerable it was. “I’m not-- _what are you_ \-- oh… ohhh, fuck.” Whatever protests Madison had faded away when Zoe shifted from tracing her asshole to full-on kissing it in worshipful fashion, treating it more like a pair of lips than Madison’s pussy.

Zoe even gave Madison the french kiss down there that she expected to get on her lips. The younger witch poked the tip of her tongue just inside the vulnerable hole and began to map out and explore its entrance with slow swipes of her devilish pink weapon. Getting her salad tossed was a first for Madison and it sure wasn’t something she ever would have expected Zoe to be into. It  _ sure as hell _ wasn’t something Madison would have expected the younger witch to spring on her in the heat of the moment. “You’re… you’re a lot raunchier than you let on, aren’t you?” Madison groaned out, young and flexible enough that she had no problems holding the position that Zoe put her in.

The other witch answered with a soft hum, the vibrations making Madison close her eyes again. Her breathing began to come in far hotter and far heavier as her muscles began to tense up once again, every part of her leaking pussy practically pulsing in jealous agony over the attention her ass was receiving. Zoe withdrew just a hair away from Madison’s cunt, her warm breath washing over the dampened hole when she whispered, making the blonde shudder. “You said your pussy was all mine, but I don’t know who would  _ ever _ want to fuck such a whorish cunt,” she uttered, punctuating the words just like Madison did earlier, slapping her fingers against the primed hole, loud and wet, making the blonde squeak out again.

“S-shut up,” Madison groaned, but Zoe didn’t let the words go by without another slap for each syllable that left her lips. She smeared her fingers over the blonde’s cunt, gathering up an ample amount of her feminine wetness, then drew her digits back and began to work them into the blonde bitch’s asshole. Madison’s body put up more of a fight against them than the tip of Zoe’s tongue. While she worked at it, Zoe lowered her lips to the curve of Madison’s bottom, kissing and licking at it, slowly helping her to relax and let the invaders in. “Ohhhh, fuck,” the blonde whimpered again, wrapped right around Zoe’s little finger, completely pliant for her now.

Zoe drank in each of Madison’s unrestrained reactions, her eyes growing heavily lidded with satisfaction at the blonde finally receiving her long-deserved comeuppance. Slowly, she worked her fingers into the second knuckle, slowing as Madison’s ass tightened up and began to push back again. “I bet that a slut like you has taken plenty of cocks back here, huh?” she murmured, half to distract Madison and half to find out what she could comfortably take, already set on what she would do when Madison was ready.

It took the blonde a good minute to reply, sucking in a breath and only speaking when Zoe was finally able to push her fingers in that  _ little _ bit deeper. “Y-yeah,” she confirmed, licking her lips and taking in a deep breath. “Plenty of them,” she told Zoe, her eyelashes fluttering again. “I’m-- oh, god-- I’m a straight up anal whore,” she groaned. Slowly, the rest of Zoe’s two digits pressed into Madison and finally hilted themselves inside of her, beginning to push and press against her walls. The blonde bitch didn’t act like a seasoned ass slut, her toes curling and her breath hitching. 

That was probably because she wasn’t one. She had experimented with toys and had even let a few men press their fingers into her like this, but she was outright lying when she said she had taken plenty of cocks in the hole less traveled. She hadn’t taken a single cock back there, always fearing that it would hurt. The few guys who tried to convince her otherwise hadn’t put in half the effort that Zoe did towards warming her up. 

Frankly, the way that Madison was squirming and groaning and had practically become putty in Zoe’s hands should have told her all she needed to know. The younger witch believed it, though, knowing just how promiscuous Madison was. Her trusting naivety wasn’t helped along by her dearth of sexual experience, considering most of her partners literally had a heart attack just from putting their cock in her tight, practically unspoiled pussy. What knowledge she had came secondhand, from other women and of course the internet.

“Good,” Zoe murmured, giving Madison’s pussy one last slap before starting to pull her fingers free of her asshole. “Because I’m going to fuck it just the way you deserve, acting the way you do.” She grabbed either half of Madison’s sweet little tush and put her tongue back to work, making her little blonde ‘anal whore’ squeal out and press her head back into the pillows once again. This time, she didn’t try to deny Madison her orgasm, one she could barely believe she was about to have. Zoe found the  _ exact _ place that seemed to make the bitch react the strongest and doubled down on it, running her tongue just inside her ass over and over again.

“Ohhh, fuck,” Madison gasped and then cried out. “Fuck!” After all her masturbation and Zoe’s edging and denial, her orgasm finally hit, and it hit her like a truck, her muscles starting to spasm and then tremble in sudden release. Were there anyone else in the Academy, they would have heard her scream out. Her curled hands pulled and twisted at the sheets under her while her legs twitched and kicked at the air. She didn’t think to warn Zoe of the pressure she felt building in her pussy, either. Madison didn’t even realize what was happening until it was too late.

This time, she didn’t fake her squirting, the wild spray splattering wildly across Zoe’s fair skin during the very peak of Madison’s cumming, making her gasp and jerk back from the blonde bitch’s ass. And while Madison missed the sensation  _ terribly _ the moment it was gone, the hard orgasm took its toll on her. That moment came and went, and her awareness of the situation around her dimmed with it. She panted and gasped for new breath as Zoe dropped her legs and stepped away, laying in a boneless pile, unable to see the look of disgust and heartfelt irritation on Zoe’s face as she wiped at her face.

Both softened after Zoe tasted it on a whim, but she wasn’t about to focus on it. Her work wasn’t done. She took another step away, glancing back at Madison. The blonde’s chest rose and fell rhythmically as her breathing evened out, a soft sheen of sweat highlighting every curve and contour of her body. Smirking, Zoe turned towards her wardrobe and opened her underwear drawer, moving this and that aside until she found what she was looking for. While Madison was effectively out of commission, she tugged it up her hips and secured all the buckles and straps.

Madison only lifted her head a minute later, when she felt Zoe’s hands on her calves. Their eyes met nearly immediately. Boneless and satiated, Madison  _ almost _ gave the other witch a warm smile until she saw her squirt-splashed features, her mind immediately wondering  _ why  _ her face was wet -- and just as quickly remembering. A giggle bubbled out of her. “You look  _ ridiculous _ ,” Madison told her, only to find herself slapped again. She gasped and swung her gaze back to glare at Zoe, though this time she knew better than to get sassy with the woman in control of the whole situation. Acting the part of the obedient slut she truly was, she opened her legs wide again as Zoe’s hands urged her to move them. 

And with her legs moved out of the way, Madison could see what Zoe had strapped between hers. “That’s… big,” she whispered, half in shock and half in awe. The black strap-on easily had an inch on the biggest cock Madison had ever taken on her pussy, to say nothing of its width. “That-- that might be a bit too big, Zoe,” she told the other witch earnestly, genuinely apprehensive about it pushing into her ass. She slowly eased up, putting her weight on her elbows. “Are you sure you don’t want to fuck my--”

The blonde bitch let out another little shriek, her other cheek stinging with another fresh slap. “Goddamnit, bitch, stop that,” she snapped at Zoe as she swung her face back to glare at her again. The younger witch stared at her for a long moment, her brows slowly rising. Under that stare, Madison slowly found herself wilting back, well aware what would happen if she said another sour word. She wetted her lips and cleared her throat softly, mumbling. “I’m sorry, ma’am.” 

While Zoe grabbed the bottle of lube she left on her nightstand and began to smear a handful over her faux cock, Madison squirmed back and shifted her position, stretching her arms down to grab either side of her ass and pull it as wide open as she could. She had already made her bed and now she knew she had to lay in it… and she’d be lying if she told herself her heart wasn’t pounding with excitement, eager to lose her anal virginity. She was far more eager than she ever would have thought possible.

When the fake dick was finally slippery smooth, Zoe took it in hand and pressed its head against the slight opening Madison had prepared for her. She smirked at the way Madison closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, wriggling her hips like the little bitch she was. The way Zoe had her now, Madison was a far cry from the big bad bitch she tried to pose as all the time. Slowly, Zoe pressed the tip inside, spreading Madison’s tight little ring of muscle wider than it had ever gone before. The bottle blonde released her bottom lip from its cruel capture and then hissed in a breath, groaning it out a moment later when Zoe continued her ass’ first penetration. 

Zoe worked in the rest of the first inch, and then another, Madison’s flat belly tensing up and making the job just a little bit harder. The second inch came and went, but halfway into the third Madison tensed up even more, making it all but impossible for Zoe to continue… in good conscience, anyway. “You’re lucky I’m not half as much of an asshole as you are,” she whispered to Madison, holding there and giving the blonde ample time to grow accustomed to the dizzyingly full feeling Zoe was pushing deeper and deeper into her virgin ass. 

She went above and beyond what she needed to do, laying a hand on Madison’s tense tummy and slowly tracing her fingers up it. Leaning and bending forward at the same time, she pressed her glossed lips against Madison’s and kissed her, slow and tender, her other hand going to the blonde’s face to cup her cheek, her thumb gently stroking along her flushed skin. This time, when Madison parted her lips and invited Zoe inside, the younger witch took her up on the invitation. As the kiss deepened, Madison’s body was distracted from the invader stretching her ass out  _ far _ further than it was intended to go, letting Zoe get another inch in, and then another. 

Madison let her hands wander too, laying back and moving them to Zoe’s sides, slowly crawling up to her larger breasts and cupping them. She massaged them slowly, thumbs circling around Zoe’s nipples as she kept her focus anywhere but the increasingly distracting black dildo going deeper and deeper in her ass, filling her far more than any cock possibly could. Before she realized just how deep it had gone, she felt Zoe’s hips against her inner thighs.

Slowly, Zoe ended the kiss, small strands of saliva still connecting the lovers’ mouths as their eyes opened. For a moment, they just gazed deep into each another’s eyes. While Zoe kept her face inscrutable, lips simply slightly parted in clear lust, Madison’s expression was full of yearning -- and her mind was wandering, wondering when Zoe got so pretty, wondering where she hid all this attractive assertiveness. Wondering, almost wondering, if this was more than an egged-on hatefuck. A far deeper blush began to creep up her neck and into her cheeks.

And then Zoe slapped her across the cheek again and wiped all of that away, yelping out in surprise and pain as its sting spread out. “Did I say you could fondle my tits, you little blonde skank?” she snapped at Madison. Softly, the words were almost forced, not wanting to ruin their little moment but having a clear  _ need _ to keep her dominance in the situation. “I know you’re jealous with those little fly bites you call breasts, but…”

Madison gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as Zoe pulled her cock just an inch back, then thrust it forward. A moan quickly chased after her gasp, and many more followed it as Zoe pulled back just a bit further with each of her thrusts. Whatever chiding Zoe thought to give Madison was left on the wayside as she watched the blonde tremble beneath her, not a sign of the bully left in sight. Zoe found her pace and rhythm quickly. Still convinced that Madison was a seasoned anal veteran, she fucked the would-be princess’ ass hard and rough with deep, short thrusts, each separate assault marked by the loud and wet clap of their their bodies coming together.

The blonde bitch could barely believe that she was taking it as well as she was. It hurt -- it hurt  _ bad  _ \-- but the pain melded together with the pleasure she wrought from it until either sensation was indistinguishable from the other. Once again, her pussy was terribly envious of what her ass was getting, its walls twitching and spasming in familiar jealousy. Though it wanted that fake cock bad, it was still getting off --  _ she _ was still getting off. She was going to cum from nothing more than getting fucked in the ass, wasn’t she?

Slowly, hands trembling both with her coming orgasm and with apprehension that Zoe might punish her for the audacity, Madison reached up and slid her arms around the other witch’s neck. When nothing happened, she let herself cling to Zoe, and she let her legs rise to wrap around her top’s waist, pulling her down in close as she pushed Madison closer and closer to orgasm. The blonde bitch did what little she could to help things along, rolling and working her hips in time with the thrusts. She almost wished Zoe had a real cock so she could truly appreciate how much Madison was into this, and so Madison could feel her jizz spill deep into her ass.

Madison opened her mouth, almost beseechingly, a low keen building in her throat. She was just a moment away -- just  _ one more moment away _ \-- and then Zoe took her mouth again in a far more aggressive kiss, her tongue domineering and conquering Madison’s wet warmth without a pause. The low cry that accompanied her cumming was muffled, left quiet by Zoe’s locked lips, but she made it known that it happened in many more ways than one. Her nails raked savagely at Zoe’s shoulders and her legs squeezed against her for all they were worth. 

Her mewling quim even spurted out the last bit of squirt she had left in her, splashing hot and wet against Zoe’s belly. Right afterwards, Zoe sank against Madison, letting her cling and hold her tightly as she shuddered through the aftershocks of her second orgasm, moaning and enjoying her afterglow for a minute -- maybe two. Then she ended the kiss and moved her lips to Madison’s ear, tickling it with her warm breath as she whispered. “We still have a little bit of business to take care of,” she cooed, every bit as malicious as Madison herself was earlier. “Hmm? Don’t you agree?”

Madison barely opened her eyes, smiling lazily and whispering the words throatily as she loosened her grip on Zoe’s body. “Anything you want,” she promised, feeling warm and fuzzy and --  _ no, there was no way she had a crush on Zoe _ . The other witch unbuckled the fake cock from the straps, leaving it buried deep inside Madison’s ass while she eased up from her position, crawling over the blonde’s body until she ended up exactly where Madison expected her to go: straddling her face.

Slowly, the blonde opened her eyes wider. To her mild confusion, Zoe wasn’t on her knees like she expected her to be. In fact, she wasn’t really straddling Madison at all. Instead, she had shifted up to squat down just over Madison’s chest, knees splayed wide and her hips angled just so. After a brief pause, Madison squinted her eyes in confusion -- before they flared right back wide again. “You wouldn’t dare piss on me, Zoe Benson,” she whispered, knowing the  _ moment _ she used the other woman’s last name that she had fucked up.

“... Oops.” Zoe’s eyes lit up right before her stream began to dribble out. Then the dam broke entirely; her piss arced out, aimed at her face but almost perfectly aimed for the first full second of it to go right into her wide open mouth, much to her alarm. Gasping in horror, she ended up swallowing a good portion of it entirely by accident, and not all of it went down the right way. Coughing and hacking, she half-pushed herself up to try and clear it from her airway. While it worked, its true result was that the stream ended up mostly hitting Madison’s brow and head, soaking her hair and streaming down her face.

For a moment, she bristled -- but in her state, she couldn’t find it in herself to bitch or bark about it. And much to her surprise, she didn’t find that she minded it as much as she thought she would. Even the taste of it on her tongue wasn’t that bad. She took it in pouty silence even so, fixing Zoe with a look as she emptied her bladder out on her. It felt like it was taking  _ forever _ , but slowly and surely the stream winded down, splattering over her chest and then her belly before finally dripping to nothing.

“You have  _ absolutely _ no idea how long I was holding that in,” Zoe whispered, heartfelt and earnest. After a moment, both of the girls erupted into giggles and laughter until they were left breathless, until Zoe fell back on her ass and sprawled out. 

Though her laughter subsided, Madison’s bones still felt like jello. She shifted around and crawled forward to join Zoe, cuddling in close to her body and tucking her head in under the other woman’s chin. They were both sweaty messes, their hair tousled from and ruined. Neither of them cared about that, nor did they care about the piss they were laying in -- Zoe in Madison’s small puddle from earlier, and Madison’s skin slick with it. They fell quiet for a moment, not a peep passing between them other than their soft breathing as it finally returned to normal.

“Hey,” Madison finally whispered.

“Mm?” Zoe asked without effort.

“We should probably go sleep in my bed instead.” Madison suggested softly.

“Mm,” Zoe hummed out in agreement, but neither of them moved a muscle, soon falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: niteynyx#8654


End file.
